Harry Potter Fanon Wiki:Content
The content policy governs what content is, and is not allowed on the Harry Potter Fanon Wiki. Pages which violate these policies will be subject to immediate deletion, if the author does not rectify them. As defined by Fanlore, “fanon is any element widely accepted among fans, but has little or no basis in canon”. By being a repository of each user's own version of the events, concepts, or characters which are present in the Harry Potter universe, as well as original variations of the above, this wiki goes beyond the normal definition of "fanon". In fact, the fanon aspect of the wiki is in minority here. Fan-fiction stories Four types of fan-fiction story are allowed on the Harry Potter Fanon Wiki - "normal works", "short stories", "crossovers" and "poetry". For more detailed information, check the fan-fiction guidelines. Fan-fiction articles When addressing all things fan-fiction related, this wiki allows the inclusion of articles related to content present in these stories (such as character pages, for example). Essentially, the majority of the pages on this wiki are derived from their author’s fan fiction, regardless of a written story existing or not. Fan-canon articles (Fanon) By definition, fanon articles should refer only to fanon concepts, such as: * Wards; * Fred and George Weasley constantly finishing each other’s sentences; * Dumbledore and Grindelwald being lovers; * Head Boy/Girl dormitory; * Magical cores; * Remus’s obsession with Chocolate; * Dumbledore’s overuse of “the Greater Good”; * Discrimination of women in the wizarding world; * Magical guardians. This list is obviously incomplete, and many more topics could be added, but that isn’t necessary. The point has been made. Article invasion Invading the articles of other users by altering the information within without their consent is completely forbidden. On the other hand, the correction of grammatical mistakes and fixing issues within said articles (such as broken infoboxes) is not only acceptable but also encouraged. Infobox creation Do not create new infoboxes without permission from the administration. Any new infobox will have to be reviewed by the admins, so send them the source code first, and they'll take care of it from there. Joke articles To keep a professional appearance, articles that deface or mock the Harry Potter Fanon Wiki or the Harry Potter series in general will be subject to deletion. Any articles unrelated to the topic of this wiki will be deleted. Any articles that contain text derogatory towards any group in terms of race, religion, ethnicity, sexual orientation, gender, or are in any other way morally offensive will be deleted. If complaints are being made about an article, or an administrator feels that said article falls under the authority of this policy, the article's creator will be contacted to attempt to resolve the issue. If the issue cannot be resolved, the page will be deleted. The article's creator may be blocked or banned at the discretion of the administrative team. Canon articles Do not create articles that contain only canon information (or officially accepted continuity) regarding characters, locations, events, and so forth. Certain pages are restricted to their canon versions, but these serve only to give a minor and very basic information regarding the page's main topic, followed by a link to their article on the Harry Potter Wiki by using the "Hpwiki" template. However, these pages are to be created and edited by the administration team only, being set as protected for that very purpose, and to prevent undesired and unwitting vandalism from people who don't read the guidelines. In-universe articles only Excluding articles which relate to the story where other articles originate from (such as this one, for example), and articles which describe fanon concepts, the Harry Potter Fanon Wiki is to harbour in-universe information only. That is, articles are to be written as if their events and information were historical accounts, not fiction. Any articles that promote a webcast, website, zine, blog, or the like will be deleted. The creator of such an article may be blocked or banned at the discretion of the administrative team. "Non-existing (or fictional)" articles Articles which relate to non-existing topics, such as video-games, films/movies, books, or other topics which are completely fictional in nature, are not allowed in this wiki. However, if these refer to in-universe items/entities, then the article is allowed, as long as it follows the other guidelines. A good example of this is the canon "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" book, which is present within the Harry Potter universe, and the "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" movie. In this wiki, the former would comply with the rules, while the latter would not. Mature content The following are policies regarding mature content: * No severe profanity (f***, G*****n, etc.) is allowed. Mild profanity is tolerable, as long as it is not excessive. If you're not sure if the word is severe or not, it is. Articles with tolerable, but heightened, levels of profanity should be tagged with a glaring template. If legitimate complaints are raised about an article by more than one user, it should be examined by an administrator and possibly tagged/have content removed. Please use the template to tag an article with excessive profanity. * The policy on violence recognizes that conflict is an essential part of any universe and that war is hell. As such, violence may be described in a manner reflecting that truth, but without descending into the depths of excess brutality or gruesomeness. Pictures should be appropriate for all audiences and descriptions should exercise restraint and good taste in describing violence. Content that is borderline should be tagged with a warning template at the top of the article. If legitimate complaints are raised about an article by more than one user, it should be examined by an administrator and possibly tagged/have content removed. Please use the template to tag an article with excessive violence. * Pornography is not permitted in any shape or form, and will result in a permanent ban. * Sexuality. Content that is overly erotic in nature, particularly when it only exists for titillation value, is not permitted on the Harry Potter Fanon Wiki. Images with a scarcity of clothing should be in good taste and used sparingly, not splashed all over the article. Descriptions of sexual activity should be preferably avoided, but mild sexuality is allowed if tagged appropriately. Images/detailed descriptions of sex are not mild. Err on the side of caution here. Otherwise, the interpretation of "mild" and "good taste" will be left to a neutral administrator. If legitimate complaints are raised about an article by more than one user, it should be examined by an administrator and possibly tagged/have content removed. Please use the template to tag an article with excessive sexuality. * Racism should not be censored from HP Fanon Wiki unless it's against a human race (i.e: Caucasians, Hispanics, Africans, Asians). If there is prejudice against a particular human race in any article, it will be deleted, not because of its offensive content but because of its irrelevance to the Harry Potter series and related fan-fiction. If presented in a Neutral Point of View context, prejudice against a certain faction or individuals (such as muggle-borns, squibs, or muggles) should not be considered offensive. Please use the template to tag an article with racism. * This applies universally to HPF. That means userpages are to follow these guidelines as well. Failure to follow the policies regarding mature content may result in the author being blocked from the Harry Potter Fanon Wiki, depending on the severity of the policy violation. The above guidelines about mature content are designed to make HP Fanon as appropriate to all ages as possible. However, there is no guarantee that all content will be suitable for all ages. As always, user discretion is advised.